FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to polyurethaneurea solutions and thin-walled elastic articles prepared therefrom. More particularly, the invention concerns certain polyurethaneurea solutions that can be made into thin-walled articles, such as surgical gloves, condoms and the like, which have superior resistances to puncture and tear, as compared to similar articles made from conventional rubber latexes.